When Killer Squirrels Attack: The Remix!
by InsaneFuzieBunny
Summary: Back with the remix of my very first fic! Title says it all. Hope ya like!


When Killer Squirrels Attack: The Remix!  
  
IFB: Back with the remix to my first fic, When Killer Squirrels Attack!  
  
Seth: Oh man.....  
  
IFB: I WILL KILL ANZU! SHE IS DEAD NOW!! MUAHAHAHAHA -cough cough-  
  
Seth:..............-_-"  
  
IFB: If you read my other one first then you'll understand.....  
  
Seth: MOVING ON!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then why am I writing fanfiction dammit?!?!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Yami's and Yugi's clothes lay scattered on the floor. What?!?! They were supposed to be packing those! Guess they're having sex again...anyway they were supposed to be packing for a week long camping trip in the mountains with Jou, Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura and some other people that were gonna meet them up later in the week.  
  
Grandpa knocked furiously on the door. "YAMI!!! YUGI!!! ARE YOU PACKED YET!?!?! Hey the door's unlocked......" He pushed open the door.  
  
"Yugi shouldn't you be- AHHH!!" He found them in a very umm......odd position. Yugi gave a high pitched girlish scream and covered himself with the covers. "Yugi!! What am I supposed to cover myself with!?!?!" Yugi giggled. "You look just fine to me!" He winked.  
  
Yami blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Until he remembered about Grandpa. But he already turned and high tailed it outta there. "Umm.....what's up with him?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and grabbed a pair of boxers and shorts. "We'd better get dressed. Our friends will be here any minute now."  
  
"Awww.....do we have too?" Yami pleaded.  
  
"Hey Yug, we just saw your Grandpa run screaming outta de shop. What's goin' on?" Jou appeared in the doorway of his room.  
  
"OH.........I'm not interrupting any thing important am I?" He raised his eyebrows up an down in a teasing manner. "No. Not anymore anyway." Yugi slipped on a shirt.  
  
"Just getting packed and all." He glanced over at Yami, disappointed to see that he was already dressed and shoving everything he could find into his suitcase.  
  
"Uhhh......Yami....we're only gonna be there a week.....why are you packing everything you can touch?!?!?!"  
  
"Preparing for the worst! You never know what could happen!" Jou and Yugi sweat dropped as he ran downstairs and came back up holding a frying pan. "Ummm.....well anyway everyone else is waiting in de limo. See ya'll there when you finish...uh...packing."  
  
Jou turned and left them to their packing. Yami continued to put odd things into his bag as Yugi stuffed all of his important clothes into his bag. A few minutes...err...hours later they came downstairs (with some difficulty because of all the stuff Yami pack -snicker-) and loaded their bags into the trunk.  
  
The driver came out from his place in the driver's seat (well duh!) and ran to open the door for the pair. Yami jumped inside yelling, "SWEET! A DARK ROOM!!!" Yugi shook his head and started to get in until he noticed who was holding the door open for him.  
  
"What the hell........Noa? What are you doing here?!?!?!" Noa was wearing a chauffer (--- Is that spelled right?) outfit. Complete with a little hat on top!  
  
"Simple! Seto said I could go if I drove!" He smiled cutely and gave a wink. "Lazy ass was too lazy to drive!" He giggled.  
  
"Umm....ok....well....I'm gonna go in here now so...bye bye!" Yugi dived into the limo as the door closed behind him. "Seto you got Noa to drive?!?!"  
  
"No. The inu did it." He answered never taking his eyes off the laptop. "Seto!!! You said you wouldn't call me a dog if I-" His words were cut off as he plunged headfirst into the floor as the limo jerked forward then stopped suddenly. He wasn't the only one.  
  
Seto also fell forward onto his laptop and broke it. "OH! I needed that to live!!!!!!!! ARG! NOW I'M STUCK WITH THESE IDIOTS WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT HAVE FUN!!! ARRRRRRGGG!!!!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Noa yelled from the driver's seat. Yugi landed on Yami in yet another suggestive position. "Hmm...aibou I didn't know you wanted to do that already!"  
  
"ACK! No I don't! Well not yet anyway!" He twacked Yami in the back of the head and jumped into a seat in the corner and pouted. Seems like the only people who didn't get affected were Ryou and Bakura, who were still on the floor making out, and Marik and Malik, who were both at each other's throats about to choke each other to death. Something about a duckie floatie. And of course our lovely driver Noa, who just ran a red light.  
  
"NOA! I don't want to pay off a ticket!" Seto yelled hugging the broken pieces of his laptop. "Why not? We'll get there faster and you have the money to pay them off easy." Noa said as he ran yet another red light.  
  
"Why not?!?!? Because....because.....because......I don't no why just don't do it!"  
  
"Awww.....is widdle Seto upswet?" Jou climbed up ontop of Seto and poked him in the back. Suddenly Seto collapsed, and was out cold.  
  
"AHH! JOU! What did you do to him?!?!?" Malik stopped trying to choke Marik and stood over Seto. He bent down and poked Seto again in the back of the head. "Eee....creepy....." He poked him again and again and again and again until......  
  
"OH SHOOT!! EVERYONE HOLD ON!!!" Noa slammed on the gas and sped off, sending everyone flying into the back, where even Ryou and Bakura broke apart. "What the hell is going on Noa?!?!?" Bakura growled.  
  
"Err.....see those flashing lights? I kinda ran another red light when I was passing the police station."  
  
"Tsk tsk...Seto won't like this when he wakes up." Jou said wagging (ha ha) his finger back and forth. Noa lowered the window separating the passengers from the driver. He had a very evil look on his face. "No. one. tells. Seto. what. happened. GOT IT?!?!"  
  
Everyone else gave a terrified nod. "Good!" He said back into his cute mood. He put the mirror back up and turned on a sign that said "Please do not disturb the driver. He is currently running from the law." Noa turned on the radio. "Ooooo....Shake Ya Tail Feather! I love this song!" He started to sing along.  
  
"Let me see you take it off! Girl go on take it off! Make a living do so! Make ya living doing so! Anyway you wanna go, just shake that ass to the floo'! Have somethin' move somethin' shake ya tail feather!"  
  
"Now to get rid of the police!" He laughed evilly and pushed a big red button on the dashboard. Nothing happened. "ARG! What is wrong with this stupid button!" He pushed it over and over and over again. The heat and A/C came on and off in the back of the limo.  
  
"IT'S HOT! IT'S COLD! IT'S HOT! IT'S COLD!" They scrambled around the back desperate to get away from the vents and Noa's madness. Except for our lovely CEO who was still knocked out. "NOA!!" Marik banged on the little screen. "STOP DOING THAT!!!"  
  
Noa turned around in his seat. "Well now we know what that does. They should label this ya know. It's just something about a big red button that screams "DOOM! DESTRUCTION!" but no, it controls the A/C and heat. Pfft.....let's try this button...it's not as big but the police are gaining on me!!" He pushed a smaller blue button. There was a loud explosion behind them followed by large burning cars.  
  
"COOL! I didn't know this thing could shoot missiles!" He stuck his head out of the window. " EAT MY SHORTS!! Wait I'm not wearing any shorts......oh well....PFFT!!" He blew a raspberry at them, laughed and ducked his head back inside fixing the rear view mirror. He picked up the little phone thingy.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we have blown up the police and will reach the camp site momentarily. Thank you. That is all." He hung up.  
  
"The little bugger blew up the police?!?!?! Why do I feel like this might be a bit of a problem for moneybags here?" Bakura kicked absentmindedly at the still fainted Kaiba.  
  
"Maybe.....maybe not...." Ryou said slowly. "Eh either way he'll be fine." Malik answered polishing his Millennium Rod.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful excluding that fact that Bakura and Yami got into another "Tomb Robber, Pharaoh" fight which ended up in both getting a black eye from there hikaris. "If you'd shut up, we wouldn't of done it." Yugi said handing them each a pack of ice.  
  
"This is your driver speaking. We have reached our destination of Killer Squirrel Lake, with a lovely view of Mt. Killer Squirrel. Please exit the limo. Your baggage will be brought up to the cabin later. That is all." Noa hung up the phone again.  
  
Bakura paled and turned to his hikari."Did he say 'Killer Squirrel' Ryou? You told me there were no squirrels here!!!!!!!"  
  
"So I told a little lie...there's nothing to worry about....I have a bottle of Squirrel Begone! One Spray keeps the squirrels away!" Ryou sang holding up the bottle like he was advertising for it.  
  
"Right......." They each filed out of the limo. Jou had to drag Kaiba out who was still out cold. Man how long can he avoid having fun?!?!? Bakura now, was jumping around like a girl who was paranoid about everything coming to get her. Only with the squirrels.  
  
"Evil squirrels....they sit there and look cute....but they are vicious killers! I saw one tear a tree down!" Bakura eyes darted around.  
  
"Umm....Bakura...it was a beaver. And you saw it on Animal Planet!" Ryou smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Was it Ryou..was it? It might have been a really fat squirrel. You never know!"  
  
"Right. And while you babble in about a fat squirrel I'm going into the cabin and reserving a bed before they run out so Bye Bye!" Malik dashed off to the log cabin which was conveniently located right next to the lake. Several hundred feet to the left, there was another cabin in which some girls owned.  
  
As they reached the door step, the door flew open and smacked them in the face. "Oww....."  
  
Noa's happy little face appeared. "There's only enough beds for 8! That means someone's gonna share!" He smiled mischievously and ducked inside and jumped on his bed. Malik also claimed his bed and started to lay out his pink fuzzy bunny covers.  
  
Everyone else looked at one another then their eyes fell on the unconscious CEO. "Him?"  
  
"Yep." The dragged him to the middle of the floor and left him there. "Ooooo! I want a window view!" Jou said and jumped into the only bed with a window. "Fine."  
  
Yugi and Yami jumped into the bunk bed, with Yugi on top. "Yugi, how come you get the top?"  
  
"Because. I'm younger than you." He stuck out his tongue. "Yugi, everyone is younger than the Pharaoh!!! He's bloody 5,000!"  
  
"No! I'm 3,000....." Yami said in his defense. "Besides...I don't look old do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." He unpacked his sheets and pillows and covers. Sometime during this discussion, Kaiba had woken up to find himself face down on the floor. "Ugg....." He pushed himself up from the floor. "Why does that always happen? It's like I have an off switch or something..."  
  
Kaiba got up off the floor and the others personalizing their beds. "Sorry Kaiba, there weren't enough beds so you'll have to share with Jou."  
  
"Yep. You get ta sleep with me Kaiba."  
  
Seto turned to Jou. "What did I tell you to call me?"  
  
"But you already called me a dog so the deal is off!" Jou stuck out his tongue and went back to his dog print sheets. (-snicker snicker snicker-)  
  
"Grrr.....stupid mutt....." He dumped his stuff on one half of the bed.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE! You messed up my sheets! Now I have to do it all over again!" Jou ripped off his sheets and started to reset them. "Well sorry!"  
  
It was nightfall when they finished decorating their beds. "Perfect!" Malik's bed was now covered from head to toe in pink fuzzy bunnies. "Nobody. Touches. The bunnies. Got it?" Marik shook his head. "Evil bunnies..." His own bed was covered in black cats.  
  
Jou and Seto's were half dog print and half blue eyes with a blue eyes and a dog plushie ontop of the pillows. "Nobody messes up mah sheets."  
  
Yami had chibi Winged Dragon's of Ra on his and even a small plushie to go with it. Yugi's were covered in fluffy purple clouds. Bakura had a picture of a dagger through a squirrels on his. ("How can you sleep with that on your sheets Bakura?" "It's a gift.") Ryou had some pretty flowers on his and little Noa had something. I don't know what because I can't see form here! The authoress changed the camera angle so she could see Noa's bed. Ah...his bed was covered in marshmallows! Not the kind you can eat but like pictures of marshmallows.  
  
"Screw you guys I'm goin' to bed!" Marik changed into some boxers and jumped into his bed. Soon there were snores coming from him.  
  
"Oh great...we're stuck with someone who snores. Just great." Bakura slapped on a pair of earmuffs. Only it wasn't a pair of earmuffs. The was some weird noise coming from them. Bakura turned his head to see wrapped around his ears a squirrel. Not just any squirrel, oh no. A DEMON SQUIRREL!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" He threw it far away from him into Jou and Kaiba's bed. The demon err...squirrel started squeaking like mad, making Jou jump up and yell. "THAT'S IT! NO ONE MESSES UP MY SHEETS!" He picked it up by the tail and threw it out the window over Noa. So now in the window there's a hold shaped like a squirrel. The squirrels squeaked angrily and shook a paw at him.  
  
"Hmph." Jou dusted off his hands. "You ok Bakura?" Bakura sat there on his bed clutching his dagger with his eyes moving from side to side muttering some like "Evil squirrels" and "They have it in for me!" and "I must get them before they get me!" Then he laughed insanely.  
  
"Urk..." The others sweat dropped. "Ok I have conformation that Bakura has cracked."  
  
"No! No I haven't! I'm perfectly fine! See? I'M FINE!!!" He yelled and pulled the covers over himself. "They won't get my precious!"  
  
"Ummm.........ok......I'll call ahead and alert the mental ward and his therapist...poor guy...maybe he'll be back to normal tomorrow." Yugi said and turned in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Maybe we can get the people in the cabin down the lake to help us..." Yami said and turned to fall asleep.  
  
"Yeah....we'll try tomorrow. 'Night guys." Jou yawned and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
IFB: Awww....poor Bakura.....Well tomorrow is Day 1! Hope you liked this!  
  
Seth: Please R+R so she can continue her insanity.  
  
Bakura: -huddled in the corner- Save me from the squirrels!! 


End file.
